Xanatos
by Inkognito97
Summary: "Is it true then?" the dark haired man repeated his question from before. "Whatever are you talking about?" The younger male rested his arms on his knees and leaned forward, fixing his former mentor with a curious stare. "Rumour has it, that the great Qui-Gon Jinn has chosen a new Padawan..." he trailed off, eagerly awaiting the Master's answer. Part 24 of the ABC of Obi-Wan


AN: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters... sadly... :(

I hope you are going to like this small AU... ^^

* * *

Xanatos

"Is it true then?" Xanatos did not wait for his former Master to invite him in, he just moved the older and taller male out of his way and walked straight into the living room, claiming the brown leather couch as his own.

"Hello my former Padawan. It is nice seeing you again and yes, I am well, thank you for asking. Why don't you come in and make yourself at home?" The sarcasm and slight rebuke was more than palpable in Qui-Gon's voice, but he closed the door to his apartment nevertheless.

Xanatos ignored the older man's comment completely, causing the older Jedi to roll his eyes and to sigh in annoyance. Eventually he succumbed to his fate and with a freshly brewed cup of tea, the Jedi Master joined the dark haired man in his bright living room. The walls were painted in a soft beige, the floor a light grey and quite a number of photos and pictures hung on the walls. All in all it created a calming and homely atmosphere.

Some of the pictures showed Qui-Gon with his friends and closest comrades and others were pictures of Feemor and Xanatos, Qui-Gon's two former Padawans. A special picture hung right over the couch, where every visitor would immediately see it. It showed Qui-Gon with his two apprentices. Feemor was already knighted in the picture, while Xanatos was still a Padawan, with the terrible Padawan hair cut. But if the dark haired male was right and the rumours were true, then the picture would soon be replaced and undoubtedly a few more photos would join the already hanging ones.

"Is it true then?" the dark haired man repeated his question from before.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

The younger male rested his arms on his knees and leaned forward, fixing his former mentor with a curious stare.

"Rumour has it, that the great Qui-Gon Jinn has chosen a new Padawan..." he trailed off, eagerly awaiting the Master's answer.

Qui-Gon was very much aware of his young companion's impatience; he had raised the boy after all. He hid his smirk in his cup and took a long sip before opening his mouth to speak. This was his sweet little revenge for all the terror Xanatos had caused him during his apprenticeship, the little devil and troublemaker.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but the 'great Qui-Gon Jinn' has NOT chosen a new Padawan." Immediately the visitor's happy smirk vanished. "In fact the Padawan was the one who did the choosing... the Padawan and the Force."

The Knight blinked in surprise and confusion. Qui-Gon meanwhile put the cup back on the glass table that stood between the brown couch and the comfortable armchair, which was currently occupied by the long haired Jedi.

"So you HAVE a new Padawan..." it was more of a question than a real statement.

"Yes Xani, I DO have another Padawan," Qui-Gon chuckled.

Xanatos' features quickly transformed from open confusion to one of great delight and even something akin to excitement. A huge toothy grin appeared on his young features and he pushed the shoulder long strands of raven black hair out of his eyes. "Congratulations!" he eventually exclaimed happily and his eyes shone, "I can't believe Fee and me will get another brother."

Again the taller man chuckled, he was just as excited, even though he hid it better. "Just don't spoil him too much..." he was glad that Xanatos obviously loved the idea and the older male just hoped that his almost Padawan would be well liked.

"What?!" Xanatos exclaimed, "Fee and me? We would NEVER do such a thing!"

The Jedi Master wasn't fooled and a raised eyebrow caused the younger male to blush in embarrassment.

"And who is the lucky one?"

Another huge grin appeared on Qui-Gon's face, but this time he did not hide it, "Just wait and see Xanatos, wait and see..."

* * *

"Master!" Xanatos whined, "Just tell me who it is already."

Out of habit, the older Jedi gave his companion a look that said more than a thousand words. He had never liked it, when one of his apprentices whined and acted like spoiled little brats.

"Patience is a virtue, young one. A virtue I had thought I had taught you..."

"Well," Xanatos quickly averted the steely blue eyes of his former Master.

Deciding that his message had gotten across, the tall man focused back on where he was going. Not that he needed to. In the last few days he had walked this exact path more than ones.

The two Jedi were on their way towards the crèche, with the intention to visit a special someone. Xanatos could just not wait to see who his little Padawan brother would be. He knew that Fee wanted to know as well, but the blonde Jedi was currently on a mission far away from the temple. But Xanatos would make sure his older brother would get the information... eventually. He still had a favour to return for one of Feemor's stupid pranks.

The two companions passed a group of young female Jedi, who immediately startled to giggle upon seeing Xanatos. Some of them even waved at him. Being the gentleman that he was, the raven haired man bowed in return.

"You are unbelievable," Qui-Gon laughed and it was a merry sound. Much merrier than the last time the dark haired Knight had heard his Master laugh. Apparently his new Padawan brother was already good influence on the old man.

"It's just my natural charm, former Master of mine." He gave his older companion a toothy grin, who just shook his head in return. He had been young once too after all.

* * *

Xanatos was practically bouncing from excitement when they finally reached the crèche. It was perhaps just a little bit embarrassing, especially since it was not him, who was taking a Padawan, but he could not help himself. He also blamed the sugary breakfast he had consumed before visiting his old Master.

Speaking of Qui-Gon, the man was the epitome of serenity right now, the perfect picture of a proper Jedi. Had Xanatos not spent twelve years with this man, then he might have believed it. Since this was not the case, he knew of the inner turmoil the man had. There was excitement too, but also something else that Xanatos could not quite place. Not that he was worried or jealous. He knew that the older male would never abandon him or Feemor, neither would the two of them be thrown aside. Qui-Gon simply was not the man for that. Yet something was different with this particular Padawan, the dark haired male could feel it. He didn't even need the Force to confirm it. It only made him more anxious as well. What could be so special about a mere child?

He sent another glance towards the taller male, who was currently talking with one of the crèche Masters. The young Twi'lek seemed to know him quite well, if the way they were interacting and talking with each other was any indication that is. It seemed that Qui-Gon had spent a great deal of time here. Still, there was something about the way the other male held himself once the Twi'lek woman had vanished, undoubtedly to retrieve his future brother in all but blood. Could it be that the old man was nervous about his opinion? Then again, why should he be? From what he had gathered, the Force had formed and approved the partnership, why should he, Xanatos, do not?

They had to wait only a few minutes until the green skinned Twi'lek Master in white robes appeared again. Behind her trotted a small humanoid boy of perhaps ten or eleven years. His hair was a strange mixture of red and blonde, but it was fitting. There were a few light freckles in his sun kissed face and the most adorable birthmark Xanatos had ever seen. Yes, the first impression was certainly good. He seemed healthy and walked with enough confidence for one so young. His Force presence was bright as well, almost blinding. The dark haired male certainly approved.

"Obi-Wan," there was a huge grin on Qui-Gon's face and he immediately stepped forward, only to kneel down and capture the young Initiate in one of his famous bear hugs. The young Initiate seemed to melt into the contact immediately and without any hesitation. Not that Xanatos had doubted that. Qui-Gon's hugs were to die for, he knew that from firsthand experience. And Feemor would just agree.

"Master," Obi-Wan, for that appeared to be the younger male's name, exclaimed just as happily. The Force sang around the adorable pair. And then that accent. It sounded more like he was saying 'mostah' instead of 'master', but it made him just so much more lovable.

Xanatos was asking himself just one question, who would NOT love this boy and his stunning presence in the Force?

The two hugging males eventually pulled apart, but not without Qui-Gon ruffling through sandy coloured locks.

"Hey," the Initiate protested, but it was only half hearted. It earned him an amused chuckle from his future Master.

"I want to introduce you to someone Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began, his tone suddenly serious. He briefly glanced towards the newly knighted male and motioned for him to step forward. Immediately Xanatos complied and stood to the bearded man's right side. To his surprise, the younger male's blue-green eyes did not look at him. "Obi-Wan, meet Xanatos Du'Crion, my former Padawan. Xani, well, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi my new Padawan as soon as the official part is over." The older Jedi made a grimace at the mention of bureaucracy and paper work.

"It is an honour to meet you, Knight Du'Crion," the young one bowed. He certainly had good manners, except the fact that he was still not looking into Xanatos' face.

"The honour is all mine, but please, call me Xanatos. I am not old enough to be called by my title and last name."

The ginger haired Initiate and soon to be Padawan gave him a smile, "As long as you do not call me by my last name either... Xanatos."

"I think I can manage that," he was wearing one of his trademark smirks on his features, the one that would charm people and made them swoon over him. The look was wasted on the young Initiate however, whose eyes rested somewhere on Xanatos' chest.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon suddenly interrupted the friendly banter. His voice had that prominent teacher tone of his. "What have I told you about etiquette?"

"Master?" the Initiate asked confused.

The tall man chuckled at the open confusion, "Where should your gaze be?"

Obi-Wan's face turned a dark shade of red. He was clearly embarrassed and Xanatos could not figure out what exactly was going on here. Of course he understood what his old Master was hinting at, but why would Obi-Wan be remembered in the first place? With mixed feelings did the young Knight watch how his Padawan brother furrowed his brows in confusion, or was it concentration? A moment later, his gaze wandered up, from Xanatos' chest to his face. His eyes were still not meeting with the dark haired male's though. Qui-Gon seemed satisfied however.

Xanatos tilted his head. What a curious being Obi-Wan Kenobi turned out to be, curious and certainly a riddle that he was eager to solve. Somehow he was not surprised when Obi-Wan's gaze did not immediately follow his movement. There seemed to be something wrong with the boy, but what could it be? And would it interfere with his Jedi training? Xanatos was not so sure that he would still approve the partnership, when Qui-Gon's life was endangered.

Suddenly a loud crash sounded through the crèche, followed by angry screams as well as crying children. Xanatos only briefly looked over his shoulder before he returned his attention to the ginger haired boy in front of him. Obi-Wan himself did not look startled by the sudden noise. He did not even look for the source of the disturbance. It was just another aspect on Xanatos' growing mental list about the strangeness of this Initiate.

"I will look if I can help the crèche Master," Qui-Gon said. He didn't wait for a reply though, before he was already on the move. Not that he would have received one from his former student.

"Though," Xanatos began awkwardly, "you are going to be my little Padawan brother?"

"I hope so," the boy sounded earnest. "I mean, Master Qui-Gon seems nice and he is a legend here, so..."

"You are just concerned if you can live up to his status?" Xanatos guessed. The boy nodded, head bowed just a little. The older male snorted, "Don't worry about it Obi, Qui-Gon is not the kind of man who cares for his reputation and status. As long as you do your best, everything will be alright."

Apparently the young spirit had needed such an encouragement, especially from someone who knew Qui-Gon better than any 'outsider' did. "Truly?"

"I promise," Xanatos laughed. "Tell me... how would you describe Qui-Gon, in one sentence?" It was an easy test born out of curiosity. The answer would reveal how well Obi-Wan truly knew Qui-Gon.

"With all due respect Knight," he cleared his throat, "Xanatos, but a single sentence cannot possible express the wholeness of Qui-Gon Jinn."  
"Well played brother, well played indeed." Xanatos was impressed. Few Initiates of such a young age would give such a wise answer. Answering the question while also avoiding it... clever. "Have you considered taking diplomatic and negotiation class?"

"Actually Master Qui-Gon had suggested just yesterday that I should definitely take that class. I am not too sure about it though."

"Why not?" This was exactly how Xanatos had imagined it, to be the older Padawan brother of an inexperienced and perhaps slightly insecure young learner.

"The teacher is not really... fond of me," he was careful in his explanation. A good trait, Xanatos decided.

"What have you done?" his tone was full of humour and amusement. "I am your brother, you can tell me," he leaned a little closer to Obi-Wan and whispered, "I will not even tell Qui-Gon."

"Well," there was still hesitance in the younger male, but it was slowly crumbling under the soothing and caring emotions he received from the older male, "I might have questioned Master Neccol's opinion during one of her lectures and in the end the other attentive Padawans and Knights were on my side. Master Windu had been there as well, he too had agreed with me..." he trailed off.

Xanatos blinked for a moment, before he burst out laughing. He knew Master Neccol all too well. The woman was a krayt dragon in his opinion, especially if you were questioning her. He couldn't possible imagine how she must have looked when an Initiate of barely ten or eleven years had started arguing with her and was even in the right. No wonder Obi-Wan was reluctant to attend her class. No Jedi could possibly be this suicidal.

"Now I see," he managed to spill out once his laughter had died down a little, "Well, if I were you, then I would think twice about this. You don't want to end up one head short, do you... especially not since you are already so small." He couldn't help but add the last part. It was also well worth it, when Obi-Wan became flustered.

"Master Yoda says that size does not matter," he said.

"You're right," the Knight laughed and held up his hands in a sign of surrender. Qui-Gon would certainly have his hands full with this one, especially when Fee and he were finished with him. "You're right. No need arguing about something the green troll said."

Blue-green eyes widened in shock at the insult, but it was soon replaced by a hesitant smile. "Master Yoda IS wise, without a doubt, but sometimes... I'm not sure if he is completely sane..." the Initiate admitted.

"I know, one moment he seems normal, almost distant, and in the next he is waving that stick of his around. Honestly, why is he even carrying a lightsaber when he has that stick?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Maybe he just does not want to look more out of place than he already does."

"Indeed, the great Grandmaster of the Jedi Order runs into battle only with his loyal walking stick at his side... no wonder that the Sith were extinguished."

"It DOES hurt when you are hit with it," Obi-Wan grimaced.

"I even have nightmares about it," Xanatos admitted.

Both males grinned dumbly at each other for a little while, and then they burst out into a laughing fit, almost toppling over each other. Xanatos was holding his middle that was beginning to hurt, while Obi-Wan was leaning against the older male.

"While it delights me to see you so carefree and laughing," a deep baritone voice began, "I cannot shake the feeling that you have talked about me." His midnight blue eyes sparkled in amusement and his mouths quirked a little, the ghost of a smile. Again it was lost to the Initiate however.

"Master, we'd never-" he began, but was interrupted by Xanatos.

"Of course we were talking about you. I mean, look at you. With that scruffy beard and terrible hair of yours, we simply cannot resist." He made scissoring movements with two fingers of his left hand.

"Excuse me?" the sarcasm in the Jedi Master's hurt voice was more than obvious while he pushed the offending fingers out of his face. Even the hand he put on over his heart afterwards did not help to make the act believable. "What do I have to hear from you, my former Padawan? I cannot believe it... Obi-Wan, tell me that at least you are loyal to me."

Two pairs of eyes rested on the ginger haired boy, who had listened to the exchange with open curiosity and humour. "Yes Obi-Wan," the Knight cut in, "tell Master Qui-Gon the truth about his terrible look."

"I... eh," he cleared his throat, "I don't really have an opinion on that matter..." he was embarrassed. The dark haired adult thought that his Padawan brother wanted to give a diplomatic answer and had settled for something in between, without really choosing one side over the other. It was a smooth move, but not one Xanatos would tolerate.

"Come on now, just tell him what you think of his looks. He won't be mad, I promise you... otherwise I wouldn't be standing before you now," his grin was supposed to be inviting, but the younger male did not look him in the face.

"I don't have an opinion on this matter," the soon to be Padawan repeated and refused to look one of the older Jedi in the face. His good mood seemed to have gone too.

Xanatos scoffed and even pouted unsatisfied, "At least tell him that I certainly look better."

"I... I..."Where was that sudden insecurity coming from?

"That's quite alright now," Qui-Gon's surprisingly soft voice cut trough. He sent his former Padawan a warning look that also promised an explanation later and then kneeled down to his new charge's height. Without any hesitation, the ginger haired Initiate stepped closer to his Master and allowed the bearded man to rest his forehead against his own. The words that were exchanged were not heard by Xanatos, who had also stepped a few feet away to give the pair some privacy.

"No need to be ashamed young one," Qui-Gon gently explained. "Xani did not mean to put you in this situation... he is a little dense when such things are concerned." Obi-Wan nodded slightly against his forehead.

"Will you tell him?" was whispered right back.

"Only if you want."

"I do," he said without almost no hesitation. It made Qui-Gon proud to know that his charge did not want to hide. That he wanted Qui-Gon to tell Xanatos was also totally understandable. The tall Jedi Master was aware what his young charge had to go through, what things had been said to him. He knew what it meant to be the outcast and the topic of nasty talk. He was also aware of the amount of work and time it needed to heal the scars a mind had to suffer from such talk, especially when it had come from Masters in search of a Padawan. And especially when those Masters had praised him until they had gotten to know that young Obi-Wan was blind. Just thinking about those 'so called' Jedi made Qui-Gon angry. Therefore it was a great accomplishment, when Obi-Wan wanted to be so open about his handicap.

"Very well then," one of his large hands came to rest on the other's right cheek and the young boy immediately leaned into the contact, "I'm proud of you young one." And he really meant that. The large man pressed a loving kiss on the boy's other cheek, which in turn made the Initiate break the contact.

"Master," he protested, "your beard tickles..."

"I fear that is something you will have to cope with young one," the older male laughed and he fondly ruffled his charge's hair.

"And I feared that you would say that..." Obi-Wan grinned up at his future Master with a smile plastered on his features.

"Now, insolent Padawan of mine, would you want to spar?" Blue-green eyes widened in excitement and the boy nodded vigorously. "Go and get your things then," he gave the child a small push and Obi-Wan immediately complied, more than happy at the prospect of sparring.

"He is special," Xanatos had stepped closer when Obi-Wan had run away, undoubtedly to his room to collect whatever items he required.

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed easily, but then he hesitated. "What do you think?"

"I think that you will have your hands full with this one... but I approve."

The older male smiled, "You have no idea... is there something you disagree with?" He was slowly creeping towards the topic he wanted to talk about. He was aware that Obi-Wan knew why he had been sent away, despite him always having his lightsaber at his side.

"He has the talent to be a great diplomat, perhaps even better than you, but... he is too unsure and he avoids looking into people's faces when they are talking with him. He definitely has to work on that."

For a moment, the Jedi Master remained silent. He was contemplating how he was going to phrase his next sentence, "There is a reason for both aspects." Not it was Xanatos' turn to furrow his brow.

"Care to indulge me?"

"He is blind, Xanatos." There was just no way to say it nicer. Besides, Qui-Gon usually preferred the honest and direct approach anyway.

"What?" That certainly explained a lot. "But his eyes..." he trailed off.

"I had been surprised too," a sigh escaped the older male's lips, "apparently his optic nerves do not work how they are supposed to. It does not hinder him to become a powerful and skilled Jedi. I just have to make sure that his connection to the Force is strong enough so that it can withstand even Force suppressors."

"How exactly does he compensate it?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I 'see' with the help of the Force... Master Qui-Gon says it's like a Code. When somebody moves this 'Code' changes and I know what the person is going to do. Also... my other senses are working better than the usual standard." An encouraging large hand landed on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Xanatos was embarrassed to say that he had been surprised by the sudden arrival of his Padawan brother, while Qui-Gon seemingly had not. He had not even felt the other male in the Force, let alone heard the young boy's footsteps on the ground.

"What about colours and shapes?" he slightly felt guilty asking this question.

"I have visions... I know certain colours... I also know what Master Qui-Gon looks like. But I do not know what – How is it called? – beauty standards apply. That's why I couldn't answer your questions."

"I understand," he gave the younger male an encouraging and understanding smile. Of course the boy could and would not insult Qui-Gon's looks like this, not when the man was probably one of the only beings he has ever really seen. Coming to think of it, it was quite interesting that Obi-Wan was able to have colourful visions, then again, his brain was not the problem. At least he had SOME colour in his life, it was more than other blind people had. "Now," he clapped, "what did you say about sparring?"

* * *

Qui-Gon was silently standing near the edge of the area two of his closest family members were currently occupying. Now that he was not only observing the two male's sparing techniques, but also the way they interacted, he asked himself how he could ever have doubted that the two of them would not get along. They were already acting like true brothers should, teasing each other as well as teaching each other. While Obi-Wan was gaining tips on how to improve his skills, Xanatos learned what it meant to care for somebody younger than him. It was an important aspect of life.

Loud laughter erupted in the hall and the tall Jedi Master looked fondly when the dark haired Knight tackled his smaller opponent to the ground only to tickle him, probably half to death.

"Be careful Xani, I still need him," he called over, but he was not sure if he was even heard.

No, he certainly should not have worried. It was like the Force had thrown them together. And Qui-Gon had no doubt that Feemor would share Xanatos' opinion and view on the youngest member of their small family. Yes Obi-Wan Kenobi was fully accepted, blindness and all. And Qui-Gon swore – then and there – that he would do EVERYTHING to make Obi-Wan Kenobi into the finest Jedi the galaxy had ever seen.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review!^^

I am also thinking about writing a sequel... is anyone interested?


End file.
